


When in Columbia

by TC_Stark



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Connie left Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Because the Narcos fandom on Archive seems so scarce, I wanted to contribute with some plotless smut. Taking place after Connie leaves Steve in season 2, Javier offers his partner some support.





	

Down time was hard to find recently for DEA agents Steven Murphy and Javier Pena. All their lives revolved around was the takedown of Pablo Escobar. If it was not the man himself they were tasked with searching for, it was one of his sicarios. Day in and day out, there was hardly time to eat or shit with their jobs. Not that it mattered; they were sent down to Columbia for a duty - not a vacation.

 

Luckily, they were able to have the night off. Deciding on Javier’s apartment, Murphy provided the beer for them. Life had been rough recently, for Steve at least. Connie had taken the baby and flew back to the States. Of course, he had to understand her position. Why would she want to live in a country that was so corrupted by a devil like Pablo Escobar? For how much longer could he have asked his life to put her life on hold for a man who seemed like he forgot what life was.

 

“You’re wallowing, my friend.” Javier pointed out, taking a swig of his beer.

 

That was true. Murphy snapped out of it and lit his cigarette, taking in a long and deep sigh as he shook his head, “Sorry, man. Just…”

 

“I know,” Javier patted his friend’s back, handing him another beer, “At least you got me.”

 

Javier fluttered his eyelashes jokingly, causing Murphy to laugh out loud as he shook his head and gulped down nearly half the beer in one go. Heavily gasping afterwards, Steve shook his head and looked around. The DEA always thought his apartment looked good because of Connie’s decorating skills. He always thought men were shit at homekeeping, but Pena was on his game. Place looked nice. Perhaps for all the hookers he had filtering in and out of his home.

 

Scratching his head ideally, Murphy allowed a nice buzz to come on while sinking back into the couch, “How do you do it, man?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be a whore,” He laughed gently, “I mean...I liked to think I had some game before getting married, but...I don’t know. Not as quick as you are. I mean, you just have women here every night. Sometimes twice a night.”

 

Javier lit his own cigarette, responding casually, “Don’t be too impressed. Most of them are prostitutes.”

 

“Still. You know me - I’m loyal. I haven’t had another woman since before Connie and...to be honest...sex life hasn’t been so good lately either.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What do you mean, you know?”

 

With a smug grin, Pena shrugged, “Took a guess. Thanks for confirming.”

 

Murphy smacked Javier’s arm and murmured, “Jackass.”

 

The two chuckled together and settled into comfortable silence. Beers added up and each of them were buzzed. It was nice to have a friend. A real friend. Murphy had plenty of buddies back in the States, but when he thought back on it, were they really that close? Everything was face value. Drinks, girls, sports talk. There were never mentions of feelings or questions of how the other was doing. It was a much different relationship to the one he had with Pena.

 

With a deep sigh, Murphy could feel himself getting depressed. Everything went back to Connie. After a while, she became his only friend. Whereas his buddies wouldn’t give an ear to him, his wife gave her whole soul. Anything he wanted to talk about or divulge, she was there to listen. To him, it didn’t make sense to have friends, because if they weren’t willing to know the real him, what was the point?

 

As if sensing the drop in his mood, Pena wrapped his arm around Murphy’s shoulders. That was something Steve noticed. His partner was very open; very touchy. There wasn’t any of that macho persona that so many men in that era were trying to exhibit. To him, it was a friend in need who was in desperate want of comfort.

 

“Ah, don’t be too cuddly with me,” Murphy uselessly tried to push Pena away, “People might get the wrong idea.”

 

Amused, Pena shook his head and took another gulp of beer, “What people? Just us. Relax.”

 

A squeeze on the shoulder and Murphy did feel relaxed. Also loose. No way sober would he have his head resting on Pena’s shoulder and maybe it wasn’t a good idea intoxicated, but it felt good. It was so exhausting every day coming home to either an empty house or prior to Connie leaving, an empty bed. How long were they sleeping in separate rooms?

 

Letting out a laugh, Murphy shook his head and held a hand over his face, “Shit, Javi...I’m just fucking lonely and drunk. Haven’t had a damn hand other than my own for what seems like months. Wish I was you...have all the physical attention you want.”

 

“Don’t sell your marriage short,” Javier sighed deeply, “I get a new girl every night. You have one girl, who...stuck by you, to go home to. I’m sure, as soon as this shit is done, you’ll be right home with her.”

 

“What if this shit never ends? Huh? That bastard Pablo is never gonna fucking die - I’m gonna be here forever fucking my own hand, remembering how Connie smelled.”

 

Javier sighed. It was hard seeing his partner break down like this. After a year of working together, he could safely say that Murphy was like a brother to him. In some ways, yes. In other ways, perhaps that kind of  title would be inappropriate for the thoughts he had in his head. Hey, it was the 80s.

 

Steve became aware of Javier’s hand on his knee. The warmth felt nice. It was a simple touch and probably platonic. That’s what Murphy told himself, humming almost happily as the hand started to rub in a small circular motion. Shit, he really was starved for physical attention that he was actually going through with...whatever Pena was trying to initiate.

 

Shit became pretty god damn clear, once the warm touch slipped upwards. Ignoring the jump in his cock, Murphy jerked away, “Javi-”

 

“I know, I know, too bold,” Javier sighed, going back to clutching his partner’s knee, “But, you want and need this, my friend.”

 

“I am not-”

 

“Neither am I. But, no one says you can’t have some fun every once in awhile.”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Murphy found himself asking all the wrong questions, “Shit, man, even if something did come from this - how the hell do you decide who’s the girl and who’s the guy.”

 

Javier corrected, “First of all, that’s very small minded thinking. You’re better than that. Second, I would be the bottom.”

 

“You would?”

 

“Yea,” He shrugged, “I’ve had my prostate fucked before - it’s a great orgasm.”

 

Murphy didn’t know why, but hearing Javier speak about such a taboo subject in an open and uncaring manner made his cock want to break out of his pants. The other man must have heard Steve’s groan, because he then chuckled in amusement before leaning forward. It took a moment for the DEA to realize what his partner was doing, but as soon as he figured the guy was coming in for a kiss, he returned it.

 

Just like that. Murphy always figured that it’d be some big step or something that’d never happen; him kissing a guy. That he’d have to be extremely coerced or it’d be painful - whatever. No, though; Steve swooped in to meet Javier’s lips as if he were going into makeout with Connie. It was that easy.

 

Perhaps the biggest difference was the moustache touching upon his, but Steve quickly got over it. Javier slipped his fingers through the blonde hair on the other man’s neck, pushing them closer together to intensify the kiss. It was when their tongue rubbed against each other that he could feel Murphy shudder and hungrily want more.

 

Panting, Murphy pulled away and held his forehead as he cursed, “Fuck...I’m fucking married.”

 

“Not tonight.” Javier breathed back, grabbing the front of the other man’s shirt and yanking him forward so their mouths were yet again attacking each other.

 

It must have woke something up inside the married DEA because as soon as he felt Javier’s mouth on his, Murphy was pushing him down onto the couch to quickly crawl on top. There was an urgency in his movements. Pena suspected this was the other man’s way of trying to push away the thought that he was about to have an intimate same sex encounter, but either way Pena held Murphy’s face and breathed, “Slow down.”

 

A simple whine escaped Murphy’s lips, as Javier pecked them once more before moving to his neck. The married man groaned on top of his partner, feeling their hips grind against each other. Pena was hard. It was weird feeling against bulge rub against his, but the more friction built up between them, the more he liked it.

 

Feeling hot, Murphy began shedding his clothes. It barely dawned on him that Javier was helping him, until they were both shirtless and closer than he’d even been with another man. Steve didn’t know why, he was drunk; but he began drawing kisses down the tan man’s chest, eliciting a pleased purr from Pena.

 

“Fuck, Javi.” Murphy breathed, reaching down to rub himself.

 

A small grin tugged at Javier’s lips, reaching down to swat Steve’s hand to begin unbuckling his partner’s belt. It was a surreal experience for the married man. All he could do was watch the way the tan, masculine hands worked at freeing the already hard and leaking cock from his pants. It barely dawned on Murphy it was his cock, as he was so in awe how...special the moment was.

 

A deep groan rumbled from Steve’s chest, once his needy manhood was slowly stroked. Everything was too heightened, too intense that before he knew what he was doing, Murphy was urging Pena, “Turn over.”

 

Chuckling, Pena lifted his hips to start shimming his own pants off him and leaning up to kiss Steve, “Sorry, my friend, you’re looking me in the eyes for this one.”

 

Confused, Steve moaned when he felt the hardened manhood of his partner grind up against his stomach. Almost leaking. Fuck, he’d never been this close to another cock before and when he looked down, Murphy’s mouth went dry. Fuck, it was a good thing that Pena was the bottom - no way he’d fit that thing inside him. Shit, just a few hours ago he’d never imagine even fucking a man and now he was contemplating if he could fit a dick up his ass.

 

There was a slightly awkward pause in what was a pretty hot moment, for the two to get their positions correctly. Was this even happening? Steve felt like an imbecile, practically useless as Pena did all the work. He was the one lifting up his legs, the one who spread his ass cheeks, and the one who rubbed his spit over his friend’s staff so he could be lubed up.

 

“You gonna chicken out on me now?” Pena teased, grinning like a damn Cheshire cat.

 

“Oh, boy, you’re not gonna like my answer.” Murphy chortled, leaning down to capture the other man’s mouth as he finally worked up the courage to begin pushing the head of his manhood in.

 

There were a few surprising things happening in that moment. The first was that Pena was taking this a lot better than Murphy thought he would. There was some friction, but with a firm steadiness, Steve was fitting in nicely. Perhaps Javier had involved himself in ass play more than he was letting on. And the second, was how similar it all felt. There had been a few times Connie and him had experimented, and with his eyes shut, the blonde felt comfortable inside the tight hole.

 

Forehead resting on Javier’s shoulder, Steve held himself up by his elbow on the arm of the couch, but the rest of his body was sunken in on the other man’s. He needed a moment - as he said, it’d been a while. Something dawned on him though, as he looked down at Pena half-dazed, “You alright?”

 

“Just fine,” Javier moaned sensually, grinding swallow circles against the other man’s hips, “I’m gonna need you to move though, if you know what I mean.”

 

Humming, Steve grabbed the top of Pena’s hair and went down to attack his neck as his hips gave a sharp buck. It was enough of a motion to cause the other man to jump, moaning at the intense stimulation. The bastard was really enjoying himself, Murphy observed. It made everything hotter.

 

Though it took a second, Murphy eventually found his footing. It wasn’t like he was some virgin, he knew how to fuck. And there was something so different fucking a man rather than a woman. Yea, there weren’t the soft curves and the gentle skin that he always loved about the female form. But, with Pena, there was something challenging, yet understanding about the way they were moving. They were both men, they knew what the wanted and needed.

 

“Fuck, Javi.”

 

“Harder, harder.”

 

“Well, fuck me.” Steve let out a breathy laugh, gripping onto Javier’s thighs as he picked up the pace. With a rolling precision, the blonde sunk his dick in further to the wanting hole. The harder he thrusted inwards, the more Pena bucked and squirmed below him. And that was doing something to Murphy, who wanted nothing else but to finally fell back in control of his life.

 

With a small snarl, Murphy pushed Javier’s legs up further and positioned himself to buck upwards in a more ferocious manner. Up and down, Steve grunted with each hard buck that he delivered. The walls of his partner’s anus squeezing onto his throbbing dick tightly. And with each hard pump, the walls constricted tighter and it wasn’t long before the blonde was seeing stars.

 

All that prodding and poking must have really stimulated Javier’s prostate, because it wasn’t much longer that his walls were unbearably tight on Steve’s girth. The thing was, the other man was too busy cumming himself to even register the sticky substance smearing in between their stomachs. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to his own after using his own hand, so in a way that wasn’t so unfamiliar to him.

 

Needing to milk out every drop of cum, Steve sporadically pumped in a few more times before feeling as he was going to collapse. Holy fuck, did he need that. Having an orgasm was a blinding experience and with every swallow thrust inwards, he felt how sensitive his manhood was. He just wanted to cherish those last few moments.

 

Simultaneously, the two men settled down and took the time to catch their breaths. It was an intense, high-energy screw that would need a moment. For Steve, sobered up, he definitely needed a moment to realize that he had just had sex with a man. Not just any man, but his friend and partner on the job.

 

Clearing his throat, Steve gasped for a second while pulling out and just looking down, “Well...shit.”

 

“You gonna call me in the morning?” Javier joked, reaching for his cigarettes.

 

Of course, Javier was so casual in all of this. It was Steve who needed to grasp the situated. Somehow, the joking made it easier; actually chuckling, “You’re a dick.”

 

“Maybe,” Javier shrugged, leaning up to pat his friend’s cheek and beckon, “Best get to bed - we got work in the morning.”

  
  



End file.
